


Unspoken Words

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras notices everything about the woman she cares for, even her small imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

Integra Hellsing has a mole on her back. It is low and just off-center, and Seras loves to run her hands down the smoothness of Integra's back to feel this tiny imperfection. She also loves the birthmark on Integra's belly, nearly white on her dark skin. One of Integra's nipples is flatter than the other, and Seras uses her hands and tongue to explore the difference while Integra sighs and laughs.

Seras doesn't speak about these observations. They don't put that much at all into words; even their relationship is conducted without elaborate negotiations. But in this silence she continues to appreciate every part of Integra. Though to some she may be a perfect knight, a perfect master, Seras knows that she leaves the downy golden hair on her legs, that her elbows are rough and chapped, that she has pale scars on her hips, not from injuries but just from growing up.

The rough places of Integra's spirit are even more difficult to find, but Seras knows some of them too. Integra stumbles on her words on the rare occasions that she discusses her parents and her childhood. When she has an appointment with the Round Table she clenches her jaw tightly and sometimes snaps even at Seras. Her sleep is fitful and short. She cannot bear to watch old films, though Seras still isn't certain why.

Integra once intimidated her so much that she was afraid to touch her or even to look at her too hard. She was impressed, daunted. But now that she has seen so much, has found her to have the human nature Seras herself has lost, intimidation has turned into something more like love and other unspoken words.


End file.
